jetfandomcom-20200216-history
Incoming JETs
This page is designed to help outgoing JETs (predecessors) find incoming JETs (successors) who are going to replace them. For the opposite, see the Outgoing JETs page. Different BOEs have various policies for allowing predecessors to contact their successors. Some will drop hints about their identity but not release contact information, so this page aims to help outgoing JETs get in touch with the person replacing them as soon as possible. Incoming JETs should leave their details here, and when outgoing JETs get some information about their successor they can search this page and get in touch with the right person. Instructions Incoming JETs :1) Create an account - just choose a username and password. Don't forget to include your e-mail address if you wish to be contacted via e-mail. Your e-mail address will not be publically viewable. :2) Return to this page and add your details to the relevant section in the following format: ::* INITIALS, Where you're from, - Other info :So for Joe Bloggs who comes from New York and registered BananaMan as his username this would give: ::* J. B., New York, - I majored in Japanese at Berkley. :Please note that these entries are organized by country, then state/province (if applicable), city, then initials. Therefore, look at the list already existing and make sure you're putting yourself where you belong so that you may be found easier. :3) Sit tight and wait to be contacted. Once you find out your placement information you can search for your predecessor on the Outgoing JETs page. Outgoing JETs :1) Search the list below with the information you have. :2) Once you think you've found the right person, click their username (e.g. ), fill out the form and hit "Send". :3) If you can't find your successor, try leaving your details on the Outgoing JETs page so they can find you! ALTs coming from... United States Alabama *L.M., Birmingham, AL, - Communication/French @ Wake Forest University Alaska Arizona * K.K., Chandler, AZ - Asian Studies and International Business BGSU in Ohio Arkansas California *T.O., Cypress, CA, - Sociology major at UC San Diego * A.L.C., Los Angeles, CA, - Double major in English and Theater at Vanderbilt University *S.S., Rosemead,CA, - Language Studies major at UC Santa Cruz * K.J., San Diego, CA, - B.A. major in Multimedia Game Design with a double major in Digital Art and Design at the University of Advancing Technology * S.B., San Diego, CA, - BS, Criminal Justice, Salem State College, TEFL Certificate, SDSU * V.B., San Diego, CA - B.A Psychology/Chinese at UC Riverside *T.T., San Francisco, CA, - Japanese/Psychology major at UC Davis *A.C., San Jose, CA, - Environmental Studies in prep for teaching at San Jose State University *R.J., San Jose, CA, - SDSU and SJSU graduate with Elementary Education Teaching Credential and two B.A.'s: Anthropology and Linguistics *E.T., South Pasadena, CA, - Biomedical Engineering Major at Bucknell University * L.G., Yucaipa, CA, - B.A. Anthropology from University of California, Riverside Colorado * L.M.S., Boulder, CO, - Mechanical Engineering, Japanese, University of Colorado *A.M., Denver, CO, - Economics and Psychology Major, University of Colorado * J.H., Westminster, CO, - Geology, CU Boulder, and Environmental Engineering, Colorado School of Mines Connecticut Delaware Florida *R.B., Miami, FL, - International Relations major at Florida International *R.C., Miami, FL, - International Affairs major at Northeastern University in Boston *M.D.H., Orlando, FL - Substitute Teacher, Political Science - International Relations Major, Asian Studies minor University of Central Florida * M.S., Tallahassee, FL, - B.S. International Business, Japanese minor, Florida State University, TEFL Certificate, Florida State University Georgia Hawaii *J.K., Honolulu, HI, - Family Resources @ University of Hawaii Idaho *S.D., Boise, ID, - Business Major, University of Idaho, Consultant - HMS Illinois *K.K., Chicago, IL, - East Asian Studies major at University of Chicago *S.S., Mundelein, IL - Spanish/Japanese major, East Asian Studies minor. North Central College (Naperville) '07. *D.E., Park Ridge, IL, - BS Mathematics Indiana University, MS Math Education UIC Indiana *A.B., Richmond, IN, - Japanese Studies major *A.D., West Lafayette, IN, - Milk? Please. Iowa Kansas Kentucky Louisiana Maine Maryland *B.M., Gaithersburg, MD, - English Major from Towson University *L.H., Salisbury, MD, - Classical Archaeology and Early and Late Antiquity Major from University of Mary Washington Massachusetts Michigan *M.N., Farmington Hills, MI, -Biology Major, Health Education and Middle Level Minor at Central Michigan University Minnesota Mississippi *J.P., Oxford, MS, - Croft Institute for International Studies, University of Mississippi-International Governance-Japanese Language, Nanzan University CJS, Nagoya 2005 Missouri *D.S., Kansas City, MO - English/Anthro major, University of Missouri, Columbia Montana *C.G., MT, Teacher, U of Montana Nebraska Nevada *C.H., Las Vegas, NV, - Linguistics major, Japanese minor at Portland State New Hampshire New Jersey *K.D., Clifton, NJ, - Global Business Major, Asian Studies Minor, William Paterson University *G.J., Haddonfield, NJ, - Music Major, Columbia University *M.E.W., Marlton, NJ, - Biology Major, Anthropology and French Minors, Drew University *J.P.M., Tenafly, NJ, - Theatre Arts Major, Psychology Minor, University of Miami New Mexico *E.D.B., Albuquerque, NM, - Theatre/Asian Studies major at University of New Mexico New York *E.O.M., New York, NY - Japanese Major, Asian Studies Minor - Georgetown University. North Carolina *J.B., Beaufort, NC, - Biochemistry Major, Japanese Minor at University of Arizona *H.B., Chapel Hill/Carrboro NC, - Psych/Bio major at UNC *S.C., Raleigh, NC, - English major at Yale North Dakota Ohio *S.M., Canton, OH, - Japanese Studies major at Earlham Oklahoma Oregon *J.L., Beaverton, OR, - BA, International Studies, University of Oregon *D.T., Portland, OR, - poli sci major at Oregon State *H.M., Portland, OR, - International Studies, University of Washington *L.B., Portland, OR, - BA, International Studies/Spanish/English, University of Idaho *M.B., Portland OR, Japanese Major, Philosophy Major - Whitman College/University of Hamburg *M.D., Portland, OR, - BA, International Studies/Spanish, University of Idaho *M.P., Portland, OR, - BA, French Studies, University of Minnesota *S.P., Portland, OR, - Religion Major, Whitman College Pennsylvania *R.H., Philadelphia, PA, - Math major at Haverford College *J.D., Pittsburgh, PA, - Japanese Languages and Literatures Major, Asian Studies Certificate, University of Pittsburgh *Z.N. Wrightsvile, PA, - International Studies / Asian Studies at Indiana University of Pennsylvania *L.M. Northampton, PA -International Studies Major at Drexel University Rhode Island South Carolina *T.M., Roebuck, SC, - BFA, Filmmaking - North Carolina School of the Arts, MBA, Marketing - Strayer University. South Dakota Tennessee *T.R., Knoxville, TN, - English major at Appalachian State University *C.B.L.H., Memphis, TN, - International Business at The University of Memphis *C.M., Knoxville TN, - English Major, University of Tennessee *K.K., Memphis, TN, - Fine Art major, The University of Memphis Texas *J.C., Austin, TX, - Medieval European History Graduate Student at the University of Texas *V.A.N., El Paso, TX, - University of Texas El Paso, BA Interdisciplinary Studies *N.D, Keller, TX, - Biology Major, University of North Texas Utah *A.A., Salt Lake City, UT, - Japanese Major/TESOL cert. Vermont Virginia *C.G.G., Charlottesville, VA - Anthro Major - UVA *E.M.G., Charlottesville, VA - Biology Major / Master's in Secondary Education, University of Virginia *N.M., Richmond, VA - Fashion Marketing & French *R.M.H., Richmond, VA - English & Spanish, University of Virginia Washington *A.J., (Seattle, WA), - English major at University of Washington *J.S., Seattle, WA/Oxford, UK, - University of Washington, University of Oxford *K.C., Seattle, WA, - Biochemistry major at University of Washington West Virginia Wisconsin *L.M., Madison, WI, - English major from UW Madison Wyoming United Kingdom *B.L., Bristol/Liecester, no username given - History/Politics Student DMU *R.B , Bristol/Nottingham Chemistry/Law Bristol Uni *G.H., Exeter, - BA English with Film Studies *C.C., Manchester/Llandudno, N. Wales, *G.J., Milton Keynes/Coventry *M.W., Milton Keynes, - BA Ancient History and Archaeology - Blog link *M.S., York, Economics *L.D., Glasgow, Scotland, - English and Creative Writing, St Andrews Uni *S.P., Northamptonshire, - Media & Cultural Studies, Nottingham Trent University, 2001 Ireland Canada Alberta *A.C., Calgary, AB - B.Mus. at McGill in Composition and East Asian Studies British Columbia *H.P., Rossland, BC, - BSc Bio at UNBC *T.B., Vancouver, BC, - BSc Biology at UBC Manitoba New Brunswick Newfoundland and Labrador Nova Scotia Ontario *S.G., Ajax, ON - B.A. at U of Toronto in English, Urban Studies majors. *H.H., Brampton, ON - B COMM. Hon. Economics at U of G *D.N., Guelph, ON - Hon. BA Anthro, McMaster *A.P., Kingston, ON - BA Hons. Politics and Development Studies at Queen's U. *J.F., Ottawa, ON, - B.A. at Queen's in Politics and Philosophy Prince Edward Island Quebec Saskatchewan *G.P., Regina, SK - BMusEd. at U of Regina Australia New South Wales Queensland *N.M, Brisbane, QLD - BCom, BBusMan (UQ) *S.V., Brisbane, QLD, - B. Asian Studies (Japanese), Grad. Diploma in Education (LOTE, ESL) South Australia *N.K, Adelaide, SA - B.Ed.(Hons), Flinders Uni. Tasmania Victoria *H.T, Melbourne, VIC - BCom (UniMelb) Western Australia *E.M., Perth, WA, - BA (Japanese), BA (Journalism) Curtin University New Zealand * A.R, Auckland, - BFA (Sculpture) currently in advertising * S-J.C.R, Johannesburg South Africa, - BA Journalism & International Relations MA Genocide * O.W., Wellington, - BSC (Biology) and BA (English) CIRs coming from... United States * C.G., Minneapolis, MN & Manhattan, KS, - Japanese and Theatre at University of Minnesota * N.G., Portland, Oregon - I post at The CIR Homepage, awaiting placement * C.S., Union City, TN, - Music @ The University of Tennessee at Martin United Kingdom * P.E, Oxford/Cardiff, no username given Ireland Canada Australia New Zealand Other SEAs coming from... United States United Kingdom Ireland Canada Australia New Zealand Other Category:General information